mercenariesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:UsernamehereCustoms
Welcome Hi UsernamehereCustoms, welcome to the ! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:5430|Hello. page. Before you continue any further, please make sure to read over the Rules and Manual of Style. If you need any help with editing, please see . Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mr Zurkon (talk) 02:53, January 17, 2016 (UTC) RE: Hi Hi, in regards to vehicles with multiple pages there isn't really any set rule for them and it's best to judge ona case-by-case basis. Generally, if the alternate forms of vehicles have any noteworthy and significant differences between them (such as their main battle weapon) then I believe they should be separate, while making sure to reference the other variations. If the differences are very minor (different skin or slight speed change) then I don't really have many problems with it being a single article. Mr Zurkon 04:18, February 1, 2016 (UTC) :Makes sense. I'll leave them separate. --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 16:08, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Guardian SAM Hi. Do you know what happened with the Guardian SAM's images? You uploaded some of these, but these aren't included in the page. BTW, nice images for the other vehicles. -- 17:31, March 20, 2016 (UTC) :I started uploading all the images but then I realized I was missing the rear quarter view, so I decided to cancel the uploading of the images. Sort of an all or nothing thing. I'll put up those pictures tomorrow. Deep down I like to have pose consistency, which is why I'll take all the pictures of a vehicle in one go, so the vehicle is always facing the same direction. It would annoy me if there was a picture where all but one had the vehicle facing east, while one picture had it facing north. --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 14:11, March 21, 2016 (UTC) ::Oh, I see. Well, I don't mind too much of a certain consistency, as long as the most relevant details are shown in the images, like the vehicle's turrets with all those details, but you can keep following that consistency, as it really works. ::And congrats. You made all the Guardian-based vehicle images. -- 00:45, March 23, 2016 (UTC) :::Thanks. But alas, there are more vehicles to be done. The Guardian was only the first of many. --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 14:20, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Vehicles Hi, how are you? Since you were away for a long time, my guess is that you probably should consider a list with all the vehicles you were made. There's one: If you're only considering military vehicles, you can discard the civilian section. Either case, it is not very accurate to tell if these are all the civilian vehicles. Your choice. -- 21:02, July 3, 2016 (UTC) :Wow, thanks for taking the time to make that. I left for a while because I prioritized the Just Cause wiki after Mech Land Assault came out and didn't really bother to come back for some reason. I'm going to get to work on this wiki again soon. --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 15:16, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Hey Do you know if I can do the emplacement challenge in PS2? I only have the game on PC, so I am not certain. I can't think of a reason why you couldn't, just go talk to Fiona and it should be there. If it isn't there, maybe get back to her after doing some story missions. --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 15:42, December 4, 2016 (UTC)